UGlee
uGlee is a take-off of Glee. This segment is from MAD Season 1, Episode 4: Star Blecch / uGlee. Summary The Glee club sing a song about singing in high school to probably raise more money when they lose their funding. References *[http://en.wikipedia.org/wiki/Heroes_(TV_series) Heroes] *[http://en.wikipedia.org/wiki/High_School_Musical High School Musical] *[http://en.wikipedia.org/wiki/Hannah_Montana Hannah Montana] *[http://en.wikipedia.org/wiki/Victorious VIC'TORi'OUS] *Jonas *Fame *Mr. T *Michael Jackson MAD References *Spy vs. Spy Characters *Principal Figgins *Will Schuester *Sue Sylvester *Rachel Berry *Finn Hudson *Quinn Fabray *Noah "Puck" Puckerman *Mercedes Jones *Kurt Hummel *Artie Abrams *Tina Cohen-Chang *Santana Lopez *Emma Pillsbury *Brad the Piano Guy *Zac Efron (as Troy Bolton) *Victoria Justice *Jonas Brothers *Miley Cyrus (as Hannah Montana) *White Spy (in a cheerleader outfit, taking the role of Brittany) *Mr. T (brief cameo during the part mentioning Puck's hairstyle being "from '83") Transcript (Scene begins at McKinley High, in Lima, Ohio, in the principal's office.) Principal Figgins: I'm afraid there's no money in the budget for Glee Club. Will Schuester: How can you be so sure? Principal Figgins: Well, for starters, (cuts to Figgins sitting on Brittany) we're using the cheerleaders as chairs now. Will Schuester: Uhh, how can my group compete with screameos? Sue Sylvester: They can't. My girls are beautiful and they're invulnerable. (smashes Santana with a lamp) Will Schuester: I think you're confusing them with the cheerleader from Heroes. Sue Sylvester: An easy mistake. They're both popular and they both bring in the crowd. Unlike your pile of-- Principal Figgins: Don't say it! We don't have enough money in the budget for a censor, either. Sue Sylvester: Too bad, because they are uhhhh... Chorus: '''♫ Glee! ♫ (Scene changes to the title card, '''uGlee, but the "U" sweeps "Glee" away) Will Schuester: Oh yeah? You'll see. We'll bring in the crowd the same way all those teen shows do it. Sue Sylvester: What's that? (Music starts) ♫ Just some high school squares / Some jocks, some girls, one's in a chair ♫ ♫ Trying hard to stay on key... dodging red slushees ♫ ♫ She hates germs / They're told to spy / Not quite sure if that's a guy *burps* ♫ ♫ But no matter what it's called, it's a lot like High School Musical! ♫ (Zac Efron, as Troy Bolton, appears holding a "High School Musical" sign, but gets whacked) ♫ Singing in high school / Seems to be the thing that's cool / So we'll do it too, this makes the show #5 ♫ (Zac appears again, and gets whacked again) ♫ AAHHHHH! ♫ ♫ The Jonas Brothers sang ♫ ♫ Awee-hee-hee! ♫ ♫ Hannah Montana croons ♫ ♫ Ooo-hoo-hoo! ♫ ♫ [[Victorious|''VIC'TORi'OUS'']] is filled with tunes ♫ ♫ It's cheap; It's lame; we're all just copying Fame! ''♫ ♫ Singing in high school, / Seems to be the only rule / Forget plot ♫ ♫ Who are we trying to foooooool? ♫ ♫ No need for originality / His hairstyle's from '83... And this gesture is our sole choreography... It's all schlock! ♫ '''Will Schuester': What do you think? Can Glee stay? Principal Figgins: I don't know. There wasn't enough money in the budget for an ending. Chorus: ♫ Glee! ♫ Trivia *MAD Magazine also did a parody of Glee called Glee-tarded on Issue 506 which features the same art style. *'uGlee' reappeared in GleeVR. *'Innuendo: '''In one scene of Sue Sylvester, the teens are singing "Not quite sure if ''that's a guy". *This is the first time that White Spy appeared in a main segment except Spy vs. Spy. *Antagonists: Sue Sylvester and Principal Figgins *The song and Glee first appeared in The Lesser Known Effects of Global Warming that two polar bears watched and loved Glee. *This is the third segment that the name of a MAD parody is said. The first was [[TransBOREmores|'TransBOREmores']] and the second was [[Star Blecch|'the beginning movie segment']] in this episode of MAD. *During the song, Kurt is erroneously identified as a jock ("some jocks, some girls..."), which is especially jarring since one of the first scenes of the original Glee shows him being thrown into a trashcan by the jocks, Puck and Finn included (though Finn did show some kindness by removing Kurt's name-brand jacket). Lyrics Lyrics: See the transcript for complete song lyrics. Download: Singing in High School on TelevisionTunes.com Category:TV parodies Category:Transcripts Category:TV Segment Category:Music Segment Category:Segments Category:Cartoon segments Category:Music Parodies Category:Death Category:Sitcom Parody